Misunderstanding
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Seriously, Draco thought he was the dramatic one in their relationship.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Misunderstanding**

Draco sighed softly to himself. He hated feeling so lost and alone, he hated feeling... unwanted. But that was exactly how he was feeling, and it was all his fault. Why couldn't they just sit and talk, like the adults they were supposed to be? Why did he have to storm out, with shouting and swearing and... seriously, Draco thought he was the dramatic one in the relationship.

It's not like it was their first argument. Nowhere near their first, but still, it was definitely one of the worst. It had come from nowhere, Draco still didn't know what the argument was really about, only that Blaise was seriously pissed off about something. Like, really, really mad. Worse than Draco had ever seen him.

Flashback

_"You think I don't know what's going on?" Blaise shouted as he entered through the floo, startling a daydreaming Draco. His hair looked wild, something never seen out of the comfort of their bedroom normally. Draco frowned as he stared at his fiancée._

_"What are you on about?" he asked._

_"You... I can't believe you would do something like that! How could you? How could you?"_

_Draco was getting irritated. How could he answer a question when he had no clue what was even going on?_

_"How long as it been going on?" Blaise roared, spitting in Draco's face as he got up close and personal._

_"I'll repeat the question shall I? What are you on about?" Draco snarked, pushing Blaise away from him._

_"You and Weasley! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Really, Draco? You make me sick!"_

_That had been the last thing Blaise had said, before he exited the room. Draco heard the door slam seconds later._

End Flashback

Draco was still sitting in front of the fire, still wondering why Blaise had been so mad, still wondering what Weasley, which one he had no idea, had to do with anything, when Harry came through the floo.

He took one look at Draco and rolled his eyes, helping himself to a glass of firewhiskey and pouring one for Draco as he did. He sat facing his friend, waiting for him to speak. When it became obvious that Draco wasn't going to speak, Harry spoke.

"I just had a rather angry Blaise at my door, telling me all kinds of tales about what you and Ginny have been up to. Of course, I told him he was wrong, but he didn't seem to believe me. Why didn't you tell him why you and Ginny have been spending time together?"

"Is that what he was going on about? Bloody hell," Draco muttered. He drained the glass of firewhiskey Harry had handed him, summoned the bottle and poured himself another.

"He came in, screaming blue murder, about me and that Weasley, and then walked out without telling me what had him so worked up. I didn't have a clue what he was on about," Draco told Harry, who chuckled.

"How many Weasleys have you been spending time with lately, Draco?"

"I work with Hermione, Harry. She's a Weasley, in case you hadn't noticed. I talk to George all the time when I'm in the Alley. I honestly had no clue what, or who he was talking about. How the hell did he find out about the time I've been spending with Ginny?"

"No idea. Anyway, I called in on Ginny and told her not to answer the door or the floo, and that I'll try and sort everything out. If he touches her, Draco, you know I'll damage him, friend or not."

"I know. I'll... I'll sort it out. I know where he'll be. See you later, yeah?"

Harry stood as Draco was pulling on a cloak. He patted his friend on the back.

"Floo me later, let me know everything is all good. We'll all go for dinner next week, okay?"

Draco managed a small smile, before Harry disappeared through the floo. Stealing himself, Draco apparated from his living room, hoping he was right about where Blaise would be.

xxxx

Draco walked slowly towards him, hand on his wand, just in case he needed to deflect anything nasty coming his way. Blaise was sat on a bench under an oak tree, looking at the gravestone he always visited when he was feeling sad, or angry, or out of sorts in any way. Draco could see the streaks on his cheek from un-wiped tears.

"Hey," he murmured when he reached the bench. Blaise didn't acknowledge him, so Draco knelt in front of him.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Draco asked quietly. Blaise didn't answer, but he hadn't hexed Draco yet, so the blonde took that to be a good sign.

"I assume, after a chat with Harry, that you were shouting about the time I've been spending with Ginny. You do know she's a Potter now, not a Weasley? Anyway, if you had taken the time to ask, instead of getting angry, you would have found out that everything was perfectly innocent."

Blaise snorted. "Draco, you've just admitted you've been spending time with her. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to trust me, Blaise. You're supposed to come home, and ask me, rather than jumping to conclusions. You, of all people, know I've absolutely no interest in females, and I wouldn't do that to you. You should know that."

Blaise sniffed. "Why were you spending time with her Draco?"

"I was planning a surprise for you. I needed help, help that I knew she could give me. If you had listened to Harry, he knew all about it. Honestly Blaise, I would never hurt you like that. I love you."

"What surprise?"

Draco sighed. He didn't want to tell his fiancée, it would ruin everything, but at this point, he would rather keep his fiancee than keep a secret. He held out his hand to the darker man, who hesitated before taking it.

"I'm going to apparate us. Stay still and keep hold of my hand."

They disappeared from sight, only to reappear beside a lake, one they had taken their first holiday as a couple water was as clear as he remembered and Draco smiled at the happy memories assaulting his mind, just by being here. He started walking, pulling a confused Blaise along in his wake. When they rose over a small hill, Blaise gasped, putting a hand to his mouth.

In front of them was a marquee, with tables and chairs, a dance floor, balloons, flowers. Everything Draco wanted. Ginny had planned this brilliantly, even Draco could admit that.

"I was arranging a surprise wedding Blaise, for next weekend. I thought you would enjoy it, and you've always talked about getting married on your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but..."

"No, no, I'm sorry Draco. You're right, I should have just talked to you. When you arrived, I was getting ready to come home, to try and sort things out. I just... I didn't know what to say. The thought of you with someone else... it... it killed me inside when I thought about it. I love you, and thank you. This is beautiful."

"You should thank Ginny. I'll arrange something for next week with her and Harry. I understand where you were coming from, Blaise, I really do, but if anything like this happens again, promise, you'll come and talk to me?"

"I promise. I love you."

" I love you too. Come on, let's go home."


End file.
